Hilo:Marianayfernanda/@comment-24061816-20131018014731
Instituto Superior de Educación Normal del Estado de Colima' ' P r o f r. G r e g o r i o T o r r e s Q u i n t e r o ' ' ' '''LICENCIATURA EN EDUCACIÓN PREESCOLAR ' ' ' 'ACTIVIDAD “SEGURIDAD FISICA E INFORMATICA RELACIONADA CON LAS TICS Y LOS VIRUS” ' ' ' 'TECNOLOGIAS DE INFORMACIÓN Y COMUNICACIÓN EN LA EDUCACIÓN ' ' ' '1er. Semestre. ' ' ' 'GRUPO 1° “B” ' ' ' '“BINAS” ' 'INTEGRANTES: ' '1. García Velasco María Fernanda. ' '2. Sandoval Guedea Mariana. ' ' ' ''' Fecha: Viernes 18 de octubre del 2013 PROBLEMAS REFERENTES A LA SEGURIDAD FISICA E INFORMATICA. Seguridad física '''Son todos los mecanismos que tienen como función proteger físicamente cualquier recurso del sistema. ( nos referimos a todos los componentes de una computadora), pasando por la CPU de la maquina.. Siempre tenemos que tener en cuenta que dependiendo del entorno y los sistemas a proteger, la seguridad variara ya que puede llegar a ser más o menos importante. ' Protección del hardware Es el elemento más caro de todo sistema informático, y por esto las medidas encaminadas a asegurarlo son una parte importante de la seguridad física de cualquier organización. Problemas a los que nos enfrentamos: · Acceso físico · Desastres naturales · Alteraciones del entorno Acceso físico Cuando alguien quiere atacar un sistema, tiene acceso físico al mismo todo y el resto de medidas de seguridad implantadas se convierten en inútiles. Muchos ataques son triviales, como por ejemplo los de denegación de servicio; si apagamos una máquina que proporciona un servicio es evidente que nadie podrá utilizarlo. Otros ataques se simplifican enormemente, por ejemplo. si deseamos obtener datos podemos copiar los ficheros o robar directamente los discos que los contienen. Dependiendo el grado de vulnerabilidad del sistema es posible tomar el control total del mismo, por ejemplo reiniciándolo con un disco de recuperación que nos permita cambiar las claves de los usuarios. Este último tipo de ataque es un ejemplo claro de que la seguridad de todos los equipos es importante, generalmente si se controla el PC de un usuario autorizado de la red, es mucho más sencillo atacar otros equipos de la misma. Para evitar todo este tipo de problemas deberemos tener mecanismos de prevención y de detección. Desastres naturales Además de los posibles problemas causados por ataques realizados por nosotros como personas, es importante tener en cuenta que también los desastres naturales pueden tener muy graves consecuencias, sobre todo si no los contemplamos en nuestra seguridad y su implantación. Si no tomamos esto como protección pueden llegar a afectar a nuestros sistemas que tenemos, e intentar controlar . Las Alteraciones del entorno: . En nuestro entorno de trabajo hay factores que pueden sufrir variaciones. Deberemos contemplar problemas que pueden afectar el régimen de funcionamiento habitual de las máquinas como la alimentación eléctrica, el ruido eléctrico producido por los equipos o los cambios bruscos de temperatura. Electricidad Ruido eléctrico Copias de seguridad Es necesario establecer una política adecuada de copias de seguridad en cualquier organización; al igual que sucede con el resto de equipos y sistemas, los medios donde habitan estas copias tendrán que estar protegidos físicamente; de hecho tal vez deberíamos de emplear medidas más fuertes, ya que en realidad es fácil que en una sola cinta haya copias de la información contenida en varios servidores. Lo primero que debemos pensar es dónde se almacenan los dispositivos donde se realizan las copias. Un error muy común es almacenarlos en lugares muy cercanos a la sala de operaciones, cuando no en la misma sala; esto, que en principio puede parecer correcto, puede convertirse en un problema serio si se produce cualquier tipo de desastre (como por ejemplo un incendio). Hay que pensar que en general el hardware se puede volver a comprar, pero una pérdida de información puede ser irreemplazable. Lo más recomendable es guardar las copias en una zona alejada de la sala de operaciones; lo que se recomienda es disponer de varios niveles de copia, una que se almacena en una caja de seguridad en un lugar alejado y que se renueva con una periodicidad alta y otras de uso frecuente que se almacenan en lugares más próximos. Para proteger más aun la información copiada se pueden emplear mecanismos de cifrado, de modo que la copia que guardamos no sirva de nada si no disponemos de la clave para recuperar los datos almacenados. Soportes no electrónicos Otro elemento importante en la protección de la información son los elementos no electrónicos que se emplean para transmitirla, fundamentalmente el papel. Es importante que en las organizaciones que se maneje información confidencial se controlen los sistemas que permiten exportarla tanto en formato electrónico como en no electrónico. Cualquier dispositivo por el que pueda salir información de nuestro sistema ha de estar situado en un lugar de acceso restringido; también es conveniente que sea de acceso restringido el lugar donde los usuarios recogen los documentos que lanzan a estos dispositivos. Además de esto es recomendable disponer de trituradoras de papel para destruir todos los papeles o documentos que se quieran destruir, ya que evitaremos que un posible atacante pueda obtener información rebuscando en nuestra basura. Documentación: · Manuales de Solaris 9 (4/03): http://docs.sun.com/db/prod/solaris.9u403 · Learn SolarisTM 9 Through Step by Step Lessons: Libro gratuíto sobre Solaris 9, disponible en http://www.teachmesun.com/ · Portal para administradores de Solaris: http://www.sun.com/bigadmin/ · Blueprints de Sun: http://www.sun.com/solutions/blueprints/ · Trucos para solaris: http://www.bolthole.com/solaris/ Software, avisos de seguridad y parches: · SunSolve: http://sunsolve.sun.com/ · BigAdmin: Desde http://www.sun.com/bigadmin/patches/ tenemos enlaces a listas de correo y parches del sistema. · Herramientas seguridad: http://www.sun.com/software/security/blueprints/ · Sun Freeware: almacén de software libre pre empaquetado para las distintas versiones de Solaris, http://www.sunfreeware.com/ · CSW - Community SoftWare for Solaris: Otro almacén de software libre empaquetados para instalar en Solaris, http://www.blastwave.org/ Foros y listas de correo: · security-alert@sun.com: Lista de avisos de seguridad de Sun, hay instrucciones para suscribirse en http://sunsolve.sun.com/ · Foros de soporte y alertas de Sun: http://supportforum.sun.com/salerts/ '''TIPOS DE VIRUS MALIGNOS EN LA INFORMATICA ' LOS VIRUS ''' El diccionario de la Real Academia Española nos define a los virus como “Programa introducido subrepticiamente en la memoria de un ordenador que, al activarse, destruye total o parcialmente la información almacenada.” (DRAE, 22°edicion, 2001) ' '''Macro Virus ' Un macro virus es un tipo de virus de computadora mortal que incluye un grupo de comandos que se ejecutan en un momento posterior. Si utilizas programas de Microsoft como PowerPoint, Excel y Word, eres vulnerable porque las características de macro lenguaje de Microsoft Office están incluidas en la aplicación. Como resultado, el macro virus afecta los programas de aplicación de Microsoft Office. ' Infección de archivos ' El virus de infección de archivos es uno de los tipos de virus más usuales. Tomando su raíz en el archivo huésped, este virus mortal comienza a hacer su daño cuando ejecutas el archivo. La forma en que este virus se comporta es impredecible. Puede sobrescribir al archivo que infecta completamente, únicamente reemplazar ciertas partes o reescribir el archivo completamente de forma que, en lugar del programa que deseas, se ejecuta el virus. 'Caballo de Troya ' El virus de caballo de Troya al principio parece ofrecerte una función útil. Sin embargo, el virus desempeña otras funciones sin tu conocimiento que son poco favorables para la seguridad de tu computadora. El propósito principal de un virus de caballo de Troya es comprometer la seguridad de tu computadora o simplemente dañar. Por ejemplo, puede dañar tu computadora arruinando los datos que se encuentran en ella, o puede poner en peligro la seguridad permitiendo que una tercera parte tenga acceso a ella. 'Gusanos ' Un virus de gusano de computadora es un programa que crea y distribuye copias del gusano. Por ejemplo, un gusano puede duplicarse con un mecanismo de transporte como un correo electrónico o por distribución de un disco duro a otro. El gusano de computadora puede dañar tu máquina y comprometer su seguridad. Puedeliberar es l gusano en tu computadora haciendo clic en un correo electrónico contaminado, o puedes tener una debilidad en el sistema que el gusano explota. 'Bombas lógicas o de tiempo ' ' '''Se activan tras un hecho puntual, como por ejemplo con la combinación de ciertas teclas o bien en una fecha específica. Si este hecho no se da, el virus permanecerá oculto. De enlace Estos virus cambian las direcciones con las que se accede a los archivos de la computadora por aquella en la que residen. Lo que ocasionan es la imposibilidad de ubicar los archivos almacenados '''De sobre escritura ' ' '''Esta clase de virus genera la pérdida del contenido de los archivos a los que ataca. Esto lo logra sobre escribiendo su interior. '''Residente ' ' '''Este virus permanece en la memoria y desde allí esperan a que el usuario ejecute algún archivo o programa para poder infectarlo. Hoax Carecen de la posibilidad de reproducirse por sí mismos y no son verdaderos virus. Son mensajes cuyo contenido no es cierto y que incentivan a los usuarios a que los reenvíen a sus contactos. El objetivo de estos falsos virus es que se sobrecargue el flujo de información mediante el e-mail y las redes. Aquellos e-mails que hablan sobre la existencia de nuevos virus o la desaparición de alguna persona suelen pertenecer a este '''Cómo evitar las infecciones de virus de computadora ' No se puede garantizar la seguridad de su PC, pero existen muchas formas de disminuir la probabilidad de que ingrese un virus a su computadora. Es indispensable que su programa antivirus cuente con las últimas actualizaciones (usualmente denominadas “archivos de definición”) que ayudan a la herramienta a identificar y a eliminar las últimas amenazas. Puede continuar mejorando la seguridad de su computadora y disminuir las posibilidades de que sufra una infección mediante el uso de un firewall (US), actualizando su computadora, teniendo un programa antivirus actualizado (como por ejemplo Microsoft Security Essentials Microsoft Security Essentials ) y usando algunas prácticas mejores. Para obtener información detallada sobre cómo evitar infecciones, visite el sitio web de Microsoft Windows. 'Sugerencia '''Dado que ningún método de seguridad está garantizado, es importante realizar copias de seguridad de los archivos más importantes con regularidad. REFERENCIAS MakeUseOf; los 9 tipos de virus de computadora que hay que observar y lo que hacen; Matt Smith; 5 de enero de 2011 · TopChoiceReviews.com: software antivirus -- tipos de virus · Secureurpc.com: diferentes tipos de virus http://www.microsoft.com/es-xl/security/pc-security/antivirus.aspx ' '''